My tear's fall upon deaf ears
by rendon
Summary: Naruto remembers the last time he ever saw his raven haired lover, the horrible battle they fought and the toll it took on his soul has sccared the young shinobi forever. Oneshot. Mature blood angst Sasunaru


A short one sasunaru angst oneshot I wrote a long time ago when I was depressed. Mature warnning blood and self injury. Heavy violence. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

He laid in his bed the covers tossed on the floor the same covers that he had laid in with the person who left his world cold and lonely. The blond started to sob without control at the thought of his former raven haired lover. He remembered his loves touch and words on rainy days like those. "Teme...why..." He yelled and slammed his hand on the mattress his blue eyes filled with sadness. "You lied to me...you lied!". Flashbacks started hammering his head he shouted in physical and mental pain as memories and words of his former love assaulted him. He remembered the last day they ever we in each others presence. In the village of konoha rain poured down as if the angel's were crying.

He stood staring into his eyes the twisted vision of his love standing before him with wings like claws with eyes with hatred in them and a sadistic evilness. "Sasuke why?! You cant go to orochimaru! I wont let you! I love you too much!" Naruto threw a red aura hand at the Uchiha and gripped him before bringing him close and slamming his fist into the boy's face before being kicked in his chest and sent flying. "Naruto you actually lay your hands on me for once? Your not begging me to slam you against the bed and have my way? So your actually being aggressive?!" Naruto screamed loudly "SASUKE!" he sent a punch full of force whirling right at the raven hair. Sasuke smiled before making hand signs and blowing flame from his mouth that clashed with the force from narutos punch destroying trees surrounding the area.

Sasuke flew in the air high and blew more fire at Naruto it landed making craters as Naruto ran on all fours dodging and evading. When Naruto got close to him Sasuke close lined him the throat bringing him high then slamming him into the ground. Naruto coughed up blood shaking crying. Sasuke licked the tears from his eyes before shoving his tounge down the blonds throat. Naruto slammed his fist into the bastard's stomach causing the teen to spit up crimson and bile. Naruto made his chakra arrms form a shield to protect himself against a giant fireball Sasuke blew at him.

The jinchuriki caught the Uchiha in a grapple the two rising in the air as they screamed in unison one motivated by love the other a lust for power. Rocks rose around them as their aura's flared Sasuke blocked a punch from Naruto while he himself backhanded the boy. Naruto clasped both chakra hands and slammed Sasukes skull sending him in a whirlwind of pain. The Uchiha tagged Naruto with a explosive kunai. The two ended up being on opposite sides of the waterfall before them. Naruto brought his head to his hands "Sasuke...why?! Why are you acting like this?! This isn't you! You cant let orochimaru change you! Do not do this! I WONT LET YOU DO THIS!"

_So theres no you and me and we cant live this life forever._

_You said you'd run away with me, You'd run away_

Sasuke put his hand on his arm and electricity started to form while Naruto sobbed more. "I remember when we would lay next to each other near the training ground I remember when we woke up and you told me that you would give up revenge and run away with me!" Sasuke closed his eyes "They were lies Naruto. They were illusions of grander of a fool...All I have now is this path of darkness there can be no light." Naruto started forming a purple rasengan in his hand "So this is the end?" "It is the end of everything...our battles and the love we had the end of it all!"

_So now this is over and the world falls upon me I never expected to be here alone the shadows are forming as we burst into flames why dose this end this way_

The two charged at each other "CHIDORI!" "RASENGAN!" the two collided screaming with everything they had and energy formed all around them.

Sasuke punched him in the stomach while Naruto scratched his forhead The look of remorse and shame the two had on each others faces as they floated away "Sasuke...don't leave me..." Naruto said in his mind. After an explosion and smoke cleared Naruto was on the ground with his eyes closed while Sasuke stood over him "Naruto..." Sasuke thought of the smile Naruto gave him when he saw him as a child on a rainy day crying by himself. "I'm..." Sasuke got on his knees in pain from the curse mark as rain poured down coughing blood. Sasuke stared deep into Naruto's eyes placing a kiss of betrayal and abandonment on his lips.

Naruto in his room curled in a ball and took a knife slicing into his skin "You lied to me...and Ill never be the same again...you took my innocence and all I had..." blood coated his walls. A knock on the door later and Sakura came in "Naruo! Ive been trying to contact you all day! Are you ok-" "Sakura-chan...Im fine now..." Sakura screamed loudly in horror as On Narutos arm was written the words "You said you'd run away".

End. Lyrics from If you cant ride two horses you should get out of the circus


End file.
